Xiaolin Monologues
by FranFenn
Summary: A selection of monologues from the xiaolin monks. more a character excersise than a story. 1. Omis thoughts on Raimundo as the new leader. 2. Kimikos thoughts on who she loves. 3. Clay shares a moment with a sandwich 4. Raimundo on how hes developed.
1. Omi

**A/N: Hello people! I return to the wonderful land of fanfiction after a good 3 years Hiatus. My old account was Xiaolin_Faerie but I forgot my password, so I'll have to stick to my holes account and just publish everything here. Before I begin, I must post this link ****.**** if you have any love for xiaolin showdown at all, you will click on that link and sign the petition to bring it back. Even if you don't have any love, sign it anyway for the millions that do (: thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Omi's monologue  
**

_So. This was it. Raimundo was the chosen one to be the leader. I wasn't entirely sure of how to feel at first. Of course, there was so much evil to fight that day, I didn't really get a chance to think about it. But then, that night, while my friends slept, I came outside by myself, to think things over._

_The night was beautiful, still and clear, the stars overhead shining so brightly. It seemed peaceful, a contrast to what the day before had been. Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young, Hannibal, all our enemies, in one assault. Of course, I fought most courageously. Under Raimundo. I sighed and made my way over to a smooth rock in the middle of the cool grass. I thought back in time, this very rock was where I had been practicing my Viper Strike the day Master Fung told me that new students would be arriving at the temple. How foolish I had been back then, believing that I, Omi, was the only xiaolin dragon. Believing I was the one chosen one to fight against the heylin. I still remember it very clearly, meeting my new friends for the first time._

_Clay Bailey. A large, blonde boy. He seemed cheerful, and big, I had never seen anyone so large. He disrupted my lesson with his lasso but he was never cruel. He taught me many lessons, "_it's not your weight, its how you throw it around" _and to always value simple solutions to complicated problems. He was peaceful and yet strong. _

_Kimiko Tohomiko. A very big surprise. I had never encountered girls before, so Kimiko was a big surprise. She was hot-faced*, as my friends would say, but very kind and caring. And her girl-hugs were most comforting. Kimiko was always up with the latest gadgetry, and always found new ways to surprise me. She was most beautiful too, and very strong. For a girl at least._

_And finally, Raimundo Pedrosa. I'm not sure if me and Raimundo ever got on as well as I did with the others. He was rude, lazy and arrogant. Always criticizing me and my slang, and never truly appreciating my amazingness. I suppose I have to admit. There were many times that I was equally rude to him. I suppose I never took him seriously after he left us to join Wuya. He had betrayed us, but unlike the others I was unable to forgive him, making fun of him as he was the last to move up to apprentice. I suppose I never really believed in him, until now. I suppose, looking back though, we had a very strong relationship. Although it seemed on the outside that we detested each other, deep down, we had a strong bond. And now, I am proud to call him my friend._

_But how should I feel? Should I be happy for Raimundo, tell him he deserved to be leader, and be content to follow in _his _shadow? And when the xiaolin warriors finally vanquish all evil, be able to watch Raimundo get all the glory, for being able to lead his team to victory. On the other hand, should I be upset, angry at him. All my life I have been training and learning. My whole existence has been devoted to the study of the xiaolin dragon way of life. I have been preparing to be the leader forever, and now, my one true aim in live, what I have strived for above else, has been taken away from me. Not only that, but taken away from someone who is inexperienced, someone who has made so many bad choices that have put all of us in danger. And then, just to cover the cake with icing*, Kimiko kisses him, the beautiful, fascinating Kimiko kissing the dragon that took everything away from me. _

_I shook my head; I didn't want to think about _that. _I got up off my rock and carried on walking across the grounds. As I did, so many memories came back to me from each specific place. The garden, where Jack Spicer found the sands of time, the big cliff, where me and my friends had to combine our power to lift up a huge rock, the obstacle course where we did our training, the bamboo field where Kimiko wired the mind-reader conch into her PDA and defeated us all. I made my way over to the courtyard, remembering only the night before, when Chase and Wuya had come to us, where I had decided that I would go back in time and ensure that Chase never went to the heylin side. That was what had started it all. Maybe, if I hadn't acted so foolishly, and if it wasn't Raimundo that put things right again, maybe I would have been chosen to be the leader. I would be the one that Kimiko would kiss, that Clay would congratulate, and Raimundo would be bowing to me. No, I didn't want to think about that either, it was no good dwelling on the past. I was out here to think about the future, to sort my feelings out. I looked up, the shen-gong- wu vault stood tall and looming ahead of me. I smiled, remembering the many times Jack Spicer had tried to steal from this very vault. We always managed to defeat him in the end. I paused a little, remembering his words after we defeated Wuya for the first time._

"If we're not busy fighting over shen-gong-wu, we can all go for ice-cream, my treat"

_I frowned slightly. Jack Spicer, he had never fulfilled his promise. Then I remembered all that had happened before that. I looked ahead again, staring at the vault. I remembered a different person coming out of it, a familiar person. Raimundo. He was stood there, serpent's tail in his hand. Up till then, I had been sure that it was all his secret elaborate plan. Our conversation echoed in my head. I could still see him standing there now, his face changed, no longer radiating his rebellious warmth, just the cold, hard look of a heylin warrior. _

"What are you doing with the serpent's tail my clever friend?"

"Uh, stealing it…"

_That was the day; I lost my faith in Raimundo. So had Kimiko, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung. We all had. How did they manage to forget it and not me? Did Master Fung even remember Raimundo turning to the dark side when he chose him to be the leader? But then Raimundo's voice came to me again. The day he came back._

"I did a lot of damage. And I have to do everything it takes to make it right again" _I realized it now, that was what he was striving to do. Everything Raimundo did after that was for the good of everybody. He may have seemed difficult and arrogant, but he truly went by his word. He worked so hard, despite being pushed down, especially by me. He knew his place, and he devoted himself to the greater good. He made a mistake, and he fixed it. It wasn't that everyone else had forgotten that he went to the heylin side. It was that I had forgotten he came back, and he was one of us. A turned around to look at the little room where the four of us slept. I smiled, I could finally see clearly. No one deserved to be leader more than Raimundo. And I shouldn't begrudge him of that. I could still be an amazing xiaolin dragon of the water, and I will help my leader whenever he needed it. My smile grew wider._

_Master Fung had made the right choice._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: I apologize for the intense waffling, but it was nice to try and visualize being in Omi's head. Thank you for reading, and I promise to churn out some real stories soon.**


	2. Kimiko

**A/N: hey again kids (: yeah chapter two haha. By the way, for some reason, the link on the last chapter didn't show up, so if you just go on my profile, the link on there should work. Please sign it! So yeah, its time for Kimiko's character sketching (: But first let me reply to my reviews because I love reviewers (:**

**Dragon of magic: why thank you, I'm glad you like character development, I was wondering how many people would actually read this haha. Aye there are some bits of Omi's personality I didn't get quite right, but like you said, this is all an exercise so I can hopefully get them right in stories. Mm Hmm, Jack never did fulfill his promise. It's not good.**

**XxX-CURLY-WURLY-XxX: Me thinks you're my new best friend haha. Thank you very much (: I hope you like this one just as much haha. Wow, I'm always happy when people say "that nearly made me cry" as weird as that sounds… **

**Anyway, time for Kimiko Tohomiko. **

**

* * *

**_I smiled as I looked up at the sky; it was a beautiful day. The sky was perfectly clear, a deep perfect blue. The sun was baking down on us, but a slight breeze kept it from getting too hot. I wished everyday could be like this. Master Fung and Raimundo had decided that we could have a quick break, about 2 hours or so, as we had been doing a lot of training that morning. I was sat on the branch of one of the tall trees above the temple, watching as the shadows of the leaves danced about on the ground below. Clay was snoozing peacefully in the shade, I smirked fondly looking at his blissfull expression, he was probably dreaming about something food related. Omi on the other hand couldn't keep still. Again, I smirked, watching him darting about the grass happily calling out his different techniques as he performed them on his invisible opponent. Typical Omi, never able to keep still unless he's meditating. I would normally be sharing my tranquility with Raimundo, probably my best friend of all the xiaolin warriors, but ever since he was moved up to leader, he has been busy planning strategies, devising training timetables, and discussing plans with master Fung and the other elder monks about the best way to defeat the heylin side for good. I sighed with a slight tone of sadness. I missed all the times me and Raimundo could just hang out, enjoying each others company. Of course, we still did sometimes, but it was no where near as much as we used to, and part of Raimundo's mind is on his duties as a leader. Despite this, its so nice to see the change in him. He's more confident in himself, and he no longer holds himself back, seeing himself as beneath us all. I smiled slightly to myself. It seemed to me that he could finally talk to us as an equal, rather than people above him._

_I got up quickly. I didn't like thinking about Raimundo for too long; if I got too carried away, there were always _those _thoughts. The thoughts that I knew were real deep down, but I was determined to ignore them for as long as possible. I jumped gracefully off my branch, landing with perfect precision next to clay. He let out a soft snore and carried on in his undisturbed sleep. I laughed a little under my breath and began to walk out into the bright sunlight. While it was so sunny, I might as well catch a tan, I thought. I sat down again and pulled out my PDA, flicking through different websites and emails absent-mindedly. I came across a picture in one of my folders. I looked hard at it, an affectionate smile growing across my face. It was a photo I'd taken a few months ago on my webcam. Omi, at the front, looking in amazement directly at the webcam, a look of awe sparkling in his wide eyes. Clay to the left of Omi, smiling widely, but you could see his cheerful blue eyes looking with amusement at Omi. I was to the right of Omi, smiling normally. My hands in my skirt pockets, my hair left down but curly, tumbling down my back. Even I had to admit, I think I didn't look to bad that day, I might have to use that outfit another time; not for a while though of course. In The middle was Raimundo, a big, causual grin on his tanned face, one arm slung around Clay's shoulder, the other arm resting on mine. Behind him, Master Fung was stood in his usual blue robes, a look of polite interest on his face, like Omi, you could tell he was looking directly at the webcam, clearly fascinated by it. Around Master Fung's shoulders, Dojo was laid, with a look that was attempting cool, but looked more cheesy than anything else. I felt a fond glow in my heart. I never thought I'd get on that well here, as the only girl. Keiko always thought it was quite weird, that I was living in a temple with a load of guys. But I loved them all so much, in such different ways. I guess I even liked Jack Spicer a little, in a sympathetic, love-hate kind of way. _

_First of all, Master Fung and Dojo, I honestly don't know what I would do without their guidance and patience. They were like my guardians, they were everybodies guardians. Whenever we fell out, or we were in trouble, one of them would always be there to help us through it, to find the error of our ways. Sure they had there downsides, but they're like my family. And when someone has guided you, taught you, protected you, and fed and clothed you, you've got to feel some love for them._

_Then there was Clay. I think from the very day I met Clay, I've always seen him as a sort of older-brother like figure. I mean we have our fights, I make fun of him because he's totally food-obbsessed and comes out with metaphors and sayings which make _no _sense at all. And he makes fun of me because I'm a girl and I do have the occasional bursts of anger…But all in all, I guess we really go all out to protect each other, whether its saving each other's lives from evil, or just sticking up for each other from Raimundo and Omi's tanunts, we have a really close bond. _

_And of course, Omi. Ever since I met Omi, I have had a huge soft spot for him, I'm not going to lie. I thought he was absolutely adorable, he was so tiny, and yet he took himself so seriously. On the very day we met him, he was going all-out to try and show off as much as possible. And he lacks so much common sense and knowledge of the world outside the xiaolin temple. I know that's the way he was brought up and everything, but it still makes me laugh so much when small things that doesn't interest me and the other guys at all can give him so much amazement. So yeah, I love Omi to bits, he's totally sweet and really cool without even trying. He gives you like a really refreshing look on life. Although, there are times when he annoys me so much! I know its his naiivity but still – rooting thorugh my stuff, reading my diary, commenting on my gender. Its very frustrating, but I know I can always put up with it. _

_I looked at the last person on the picture. A faint blush crept across my cheeks. I wasn't going to go through the way I loved Raimundo. I didn't even know how I loved him, and it wasn't something I particularly wanted to go into. I mean, sometimes, it was just the way I loved Clay, as though he was my brother, just my best friend. And then sometimes…I gave a sigh of defeat. No, I had to stop and think now. It was time I finally thought about him. I flopped back onto my back, feeling the soft grass tickle my arms. _

_Raimundo. Even I had to admit, grudgingly of course, he was absolutely gorgeous. Everything about him was perfect; his smooth, tanned skin, his sincere, yet playful emerald eyes, his cheerful smile, and his perfectly formed body from training and his other sports. I knew what the reaction would be like if my friends back in Tokyo met him, probably like my first reaction when I saw him. Of course, beneath his looks, he _could_ be a complete jerk. Sometimes. He'd play pranks, he'd make fun of people, he'd argue with Omi, he'd laugh at my mistakes, he'd do anything he could to get out of doing work, he'd disturb absolutely everything, but no one could ever hate him. Because there was so much good about him aswell; he was kind, caring and selfless. He would fight as hard as he could for the greater good and he ultimately looked out for all of the other xiaolin dragons. And we got on so well. He was so funny, he always knew what to say to make me laugh, or how to cheer me up when I was down. We could talk for ages, or we could just sit next to each other in companionable silence. Nothing ever seems to matter when I'm with him, I just forget about everything, only he matters. Even I knew that this wasn't the love you would feel for a brother. This was something completely different. I didn't know why I was having this debate with myself. I knew why I could never really be angry at him like I could with the others, I knew why I was constantly trying to seem cool and interesting when he was around, I knew why my heart beat so fast whenever I talked to him._

_I knew how I loved him.

* * *

_

**A/N: hmm, these monologues are starting to turn out very Raimundo centred. :/ Hope you don't mind (: I have to say, I found that easier that Omi's but see what you think, let me know if you think I managed to get Kimiko Right. Oh and you may be pleased to know, I actually have an idea for a proper story now which I will start right after my monologues. Thanks for reading (:**


	3. Clay

**A/N: okay, I have to say this chapter is the one I have been looking forward to the least. I just can't think of anything I can write about Clay (sorry Clay fans out there) I just find the other characters so much more fleshed out. But I'm going to try my best; in all my old fanfics on xiaolin_faerie, I never really included Clay that much, so I want to be able to give him bigger parts in the future. So yeah, this may end up just pure waffle as I have nothing to talk about. Hope you enjoy it anyway (:**

**Before I start, I must answer to all you beautiful reviewers out there I love so much…**

**Bones1925: Cheers for the constructive crit. Not being on fanfiction for so long, I forgot how blocky the paragraphs could be, I'll try and do something about it (: Anyway, I guess its all about how you interpreted the show, episodes like dreamstalker were always the ones which stood out most for me, so I have always viewed Raimundo as someone with serious doubts despite his confident-looking exterior. But many people may disagree with me haha. Thank you (:**

**XxX-CURLY-WURLY-XxX: haha well I like writing emotional stuff, so I hope you enjoy it haha. You're right, it is pretty hard getting inside their minds, but that's the whole reason I'm doing this so I can do them all justice when it gets to writing my other stories. Which you can read soon, I've nearly finished the first chapter. Thanks for reviewing my best friend (: haha.

* * *

**

_There was no denying it. This was pure bliss. I was sat outside, sat on the edge of the large fountain in the courtyard, listening to the water pouring around me. The sun was bright and roasting, as it always was in China. And best of all, I was sharing this tranquil, perfect moment with the most beautiful creation I had ever laid eyes on._

_I closed my eyes and edged closer, opening my mouth and tearing off a chunk of my amazing four-layer sandwich. I was right. Pure bliss._

_There was nothing quite like sitting in solitude with a good sandwich with no sounds other than the water and the occasional bird. It was a perfect opportunity to sit and think things over. I would think about anything here. About what we would be having for lunch, about training and working to perfect my powers over earth, knew metaphors which could perfectly describe any situation. And mostly, I thought about how lucky I was. That was the most important thing. I liked to stay optimistic and strong spirited against all odds. Especially when Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko were constantly falling out around you. I guess they never just stopped completely and thought about how perfect life is._

_I guess I had always been like this, ever since I was young. It was the proper thing to do really. Ma had left us when Jessie was just a little-un, she kept in touch, but it sure did shake Daddy up like a bird that lost its seed. And Jessie, well she was already starting to become the varmint she had turned into for a while. Guess it had always been up to me to be the strong, steady, reliable one. Like the earth, always there, supportive and unchanging. _

_That's why Master Fung chose me. I guess the others never think about how their element affects them as a person, but that's just one of the things I think about. I'm earth, steady and strong like a rock. Raimundo is carefree but changing like the wind. Sometimes gentle, sometimes letting off a rebellious, dangerous hurricane. Kimiko is warm hearted like a fire in winter, but her temper can escalate into something fierce. Omi is ever changing, ever learning. Always moving forward relentlessly. You can't trap him in one place for too long. Its part of who he is, he strives to work until he gets better and better and reaches the ocean of perfection. _

_I guess that's why the poor buckaroo was so down-hearted when Rai made apprentice. He didn't see it the way I did. Not at first anyway. Raimundo was always the leader, he just hadn't realized yet. Omi was the teacher. Kimiko was the caring one, that looked after us all. And I like to think I'm the one that holds us all together. I'll always be there for them without a seconds thought, whether it's a fight between them or a fight against evil. I guess I pride myself in being a loyal, reliable friend. Although, that's not for me to say, that's for the others. _

_Saying all that. They have sure helped me out of a scrap or two. I guess that's what makes our team so powerful, we're always so close, so together, and we will defend each other to the end. That's what makes us able to defeat evil time and time again. It wasn't our strength or our powers or even our shen-gong-wu, it was our friendship. And that's something the dirty snakes of the Heylin team will never understand. They're too busy double-crossing each other looking out for number one; they can't trust each other so they will never be able to defeat us._

_I smiled under the sunlight, the clear water behind me sending sparkles across the paved courtyard. I was right; I sure did have a lot to be thankful for. I had great friends, I helped to save the world I loved so much, and it was such a beautiful day. Life don't get much better than this. I soaked up both the sunshine and my happy thoughts, feeling the ease and gentleness flow through my whole body. I looked down at my hands again and took another bit. Feeling another wave of gratitude._

_This sure was one _good _sandwich.

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay so this is very short and a lot of mindless ramblings but I have to say, in a weird way I have a greater respect for Clay now (: hope all you readers enjoyed it. But please, tell me if I missed out any aspects of Clay's personality you think I could do with noting for the future (: **


	4. Raimundo

**A/N: Hey kids. Last monologue time (: Thank you so much to all you people who have actually read my creative ramblings, especially to you beautiful reviewers (: Sorry for the incredible slowness. Ive had a really busy month – I've had all my GCSE examinations, my last one is on the 9****th****, and then I'm finished with school untill September when I'm off to college (: So yeah, I've got an extra long holiday to A. Rewrite my book and send it off to the publishers, B. Get a proper job haha and C. Work on some fanfictions (:**

**Bonez1925: thank you I was quite worried people would be like, that's not clay! He really was the hardest person to get down. Hopefully, one day, Xiaolin showdown will come back and we may see him more in-depth. **

**XxX-CURLY-WURLY-XxX: haha first you nearly cry, now I make you hungry, I feel quite bad (: aye it is strange I never used to think about Clay too much, now I can watch through all the episodes (as my download of every single episode is finally complete (: ) I'm like yeah, Clay was an alright guy. Wow, my best friend is intellectual, using words such as 'indeed' I'll try and put some big ones in my next story, to try and keep up (: Thanks again for reviewing!**

**Raikim luver 4 life: I'm glad you love my story, even if it isn't much of one (: haha. Thank yooou.**

**AnaXaver: I feel so flattered reading all these reviews, thank you so much (:**

* * *

_I collapsed wearily on my bed, shattered after a hard day of training and planning. Not to mention that a new shen-gong-wu had revealed itself, meaning we had to have the usual tedious battle against Wuya, Chase Young, Jack Spicer, all those guys. I was glad to lie down. I smiled slightly, remembering the day I came to the Xiaolin temple. I figured it would be a laugh, just an easy life, much better than school and doing circus shows day in a day out, surrounded by my huge family. How wrong I'd been. I do love it here though, I never realised how attached I could become to someplace. This really was my home now. Kimiko, Clay and Omi were sleeping in their rooms next to me. I could hear their soft breaths breaking the silence of the night time. I smiled slightly, these guys really were the best. We made a great team. I looked down at my robes. My smile grew wider. And I was their leader._

_I guess it took a while for it all to sink in. I mean, deep down, I _knew _that I could do it. And for weeks, I was so desperate to proove myself that I was good enough. And also, to show Omi that I could do it, I could be his leader even with him doubting me. But still it was such a shock. I was so tired and weary after the battle in the parallel world. It was even more intense than the crazy stuff we usually get thrown at us. I did my best though, I wasn't trying to show off, I wasn't even thinking about being the leader, I just had to protect everyone. That was all I was thinking. So there I was, stood with my fellow xiaolin monks, my best friends, my family. Waiting for Master Fung to announce the leader. As soon as he said my name, I don't know, it just felt like this huge weight of worry had gone, even my injuries seem to dissappear, or at least, they didn't hurt as much. It had changed my life so much... I rolled over to my side. I was rambling now, I wasn't making all that much sense. I closed my eyes and made an attempt to get my thoughts in order, seeing how much I had changed to become this leader, this shoku warrior, the dragon of the wind._

_The beginning of my life, before Master Fung came, was nothing special, in comparison to where I am now. Sure, I thought I was special. Everyone did. I was the star of the Pedrosa Circus, my athletic skills where famous all across Rio De Janero. Probably most of Brazil knew of me and my brothers and sisters. But still, my life lacked meaning. I was arrogant, cocky, self-assured. All the fame had got to my head, I didn't really care about people other than my family. I was a popular guy, don't get me wrong. I had my pick of the girls, and they guys were always ready to come out and have a laugh. But I didn't really care that much about them, they were just like props in my materialistic life. But I guess I was getting tired of it all, deep down, I was so lonely. So when Master Fung and Dojo came to the circus and asked my family if they could take me to the Xiaolin temple to own my skills and one day become the dragon of wind, I jumped at the chance. It sounded like something exciting and knew. My mother was unsure of whether to let me go, she was worried about me, and what would happen to the circus once the star had gone. I managed to convince her to let me go though, and I guess she could tell that I was aching, heart and soul for a change. I loved Brazil and the circus more than anything else in the world, and it was painfull to leave, but I knew I could be someone better if I made a fresh start._

_And then, I arrived here at the Xiaolin temple. I have to admit, it was a bit of a nasty shock. There was no ocean, no video games, no town. No nothing. Just this big block of buildings in the middle of this wide open strech of land. And no one my age, just this group of old men doing tai-chi. Fortunately, I met Kimiko and Clay, who were both around my age. I was very suprised looking at them, they deffinately weren't the sort of people I would ususally talk to. Clay was some cowboy-type, obviously very down to earth and a bit slow. _

"_Howdy" he said when he saw me, tilting his hat towards me politely. I rolled my eyes, I was right. The girl, Kimiko, wasn't too bad. She looked like she had some grip on the real world, I could probably hold a conversation with her without feeling too out of place, but looking her up and down. What _was _she wearing? God knows what look she was going for. I murmered a hello to them both, still rather self-absorbed. I was far cooler than these two, I didn't need to bother about them too much. Kimiko didn't seem to notice, she was too busy chatting insesantly on her mobile. _

"_Oh my god, you have got to be kidding? He actually said that! Haha. Oh yeah, I just met the other two guys. Yeah yeah. Cowboy and a brazilian kid. No not really. Oh my god, I know right" she managed to say in the space of about five seconds, before bursting out in a fit of hysterics. I remember thinking to myself, the other guy better be good, or I've made the biggest mistake of my life._

_As the days went past, I realised that the xiaolin temple was nothing like I had thought it would be. But, I settled in, and I found myself warming up to the others without even realising it. And for the first time, I had proper friends, not the possessions I had back in Brazil. Clay, and his gentle cowboy ways was always ready to talk, and to have a laugh. True I enjoyed winding him up with my pranks, like when I convinced Omi to fill his hat full of milk! But he never really hated me like people would back home. Omi was a big suprise, and quite annoying to. How was it possible that he was so bad at slang? To my suprise, me and Kimiko got on really well, despite her bizarre outfits and hair that changed like the seasons. I guess we bonded over our love of video games. Within days I found that I was no longer the hard, uncaring Raimundo I always used to be, I had friends, good friends, who I really cared about. I was still rebellious, but the training and the friendships had truely changed me. But after a while, my old, materialistic side of me started to take control, and before long, I found myself going against the friends I had made and joining the Heylin side._

_I guess my time with Wuya was a real eye-opener. I was used to ditching people to get what I want, I guess this was the same, but on a far greater scale. But unlike the other times, I truelly felt sorry for leaving them behind and I desperately wanted them back. I sighed, I hated remembering those times, but its what made me who I am today. I remember when I finally realised how much these people meant to me. _

"Wuya wait, what if these guys swear their loyalty to you, maybe they could live here in the palace, with me?"

"If – they swear their loyalty"

"C'mon guys you wouldn't believe the stuff shes got, toys, video games. Guys, Wuya rules the whole world, so c'mon, join the winning team already! What do you say?"

I so hoped they would, I missed them so much, I waited for their answer expectantly.

"What do we say? How about; Dream on!" Kimiko shouted at me

"I'd rather kiss the backside of a mule," Clay retorted

"Forget it!" Dojo added.

I felt broken, Their words were like cold daggers in my heart. I never blamed them for it, even then, I knew what I was doing was wrong. But still, I wished that they hadn't said no and caused me so much pain and rejection.

_I guess I finally found the friends I had always looked for, and when Wuya offered me anything I wanted, it was then that I finally realised I didn't need anything else. The old Raimundo would've stayed with her. Perhaps if it was the old me, Wuya would still be ruling the world right now. But I had changed thanks to Master Fung and my friends, and I cared about them, so I saved the world._

_Of course, after that, I was never trusted in the same way again. Omi made sure to that. I knew he never meant any harm, he wasn't used to dealing with people. But still, his comments hurt me deeply, he never let my betrayal go. I remember his thoughts when I used the mind-reader conch_

"I am still plagued with doubts over Raimundo's trust-worthiness" _those words cut me for so many months. I gradually became colder and more rebellious again, this time, not through arrogance, but through self-doubt and a lack of confidence in myself. I guess I worked hard not to let my new friends see this, I didn't want to loose them again, but still, I was so tired and fed up. _

_I can't really remember when, but after a while. The coldness seemed to go, and it was replaced with a need to proove myself and help others. I guess thats when the real me came through. I did my best to help save the world, despite my many jokes at the world constantly being threatened by "10'000 years of darkness" but I always worked my hardest to prevent it. And then, when we met the bird of paradise and she gave me the gift of "Kindness" I knew that I had finally become someone real and honourable. I wasn't possessive and cold like I was in Brazil. I wasn't scared of being worthless. I was the dragon of wind, I was the best friend of Clay, Kimiko and Omi. And I was going to show them all that just because I was the last to make apprentice didn't mean I had to be the weakest. _

_And now, here I was, the leader of the Xiaolin warriors. I had succeeded in transforming my character. And I had people I truely cared about. I smiled secretly to myself. One person in particular._

_I guess now that I was a shoku warrior, it was time to tell her my feelings. _

_But first. I needed some sleep._

* * *

**A/N: and it is finished! I think thats my longest monologue yet haha. Sorry if it was intensley boring and sentimental haha. No prizes for guessing who my favourite character is haha. Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
